Electronic devices, such as computers and calculators have become very useful tools for analyzing mathematical expressions. Increasingly, students in schools use calculators to aid them in learning math. The graphing calculator in particular has become a very popular tool for students. Graphing calculators are generally capable of solving complex mathematical expressions, graphing and comparing functions, plotting and analyzing data, computing financial and statistical equations, and running additional software.